Familia Feliz
by Akeifa
Summary: Rusia quiere una familia feliz. España tambien tuvo una y la extraña. ¿Juntos podran tener una?
1. Rompiendo y creando muros

Una familia feliz.

Era una conferencia mundial mas, le gustaba muchísimo verlos peleando y jugando pero justo ahora quería organizar un pensamiento que surgía en cada reunión. ¿Como tener una familia feliz?

En sus libreta estaban sus dos familias, esa nuclear formada por sus hermanas y el, esta familia no había funcionado por que quizá había sido muy muy permisivo, ahora su hermana lo amaba... pero de una forma excesiva, y su otra hermana por prestarle tanto se había alejado de el para no pagarle. Irónico.

Ivan soltó un suspiro.

Su segunda familia había sido una unión de la primera y mas gente, se había desintegrado por que los había intentado controlar demasiado y los había...¿Aterrado? Si esa era la palabra aunque aun no comprendía el por que. Así continuaba Rusia intentando hallar un modo de tener una familia feliz cuando una palabra provoco el silencio en toda la sala.

Un muro

Curioso observo lo que sucedía, había un país algo pequeño, lucia quizá de unos 15 o 16 años, piel morena. Ojos algo húmedos miraban a América -¿N-no estas hablando en serio verdad? -

-ahaha un hero siempre habla en serio! Miralo es lo mejor para ambos! Así ya no llegara gente de tu casa a la miá ilegalmente, ni tu gente se ira y trabajaran solo para ti! Ademas de que así ya no pasaras malos ratos por la policía! Admito que son algo violentos con la gente de México chan así que lo mejor es que tu gente no tenga que ir a mi casa!-

-p-pero y mis productos? Sabes que mucho de mi dinero...s-son remesas al menos no lo hagas de repente... por favor-

-Tus productos obvio ahora solo llegaran por avión así sera mas rápido!-

-Sabes que no tengo dinero para pagar tanto avión... -

-vamos vamos así sera mejor para todos, confiá en mi soy el héroe jajaja-

-p-pero...-

América se volteo dando el tema por terminado, mucha gente quería opinar, otros tantos querían patearle la cara por que la idea de un muro les traía muchos malos recuerdos, como Prusia que estaba siendo detenido por Alemania. El mismo Ivan sentía pena por el muchacho, que a pesar de tener la misma edad que Alfred aun lucia bastante joven por ser un país en desarrollo.

Sus pensamientos de ir a ofrecerle que se hicier uno por el fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de algo rompiendose, a su lado estaba España, apretando su lapiz fuertemente hasta romperlo mientras miraba a Alfred. Parecía que de todos era el mas resentido por las lagrimitas que se formaban en el rostro del moreno menor.

Fue la hora de un receso para estirar las piernas y mientras Ivan observaba la ventana pensando en varias cosas, la primera era en apoyar un poquito mas a México y ofrecerle mayores facilidades, la otra era pedirle que fuera uno con el y la tercera era aun el tema de la familia ¿Seria buena idea tener a México chan de familia? Y mientras pensaba y miraba por la ventana pudo ver en el reflejo como España se acercaba al asiento de México y colocaba un trastesito de almuerzo antes de salir. Le pareció un gesto muy dulce y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Recordando algo de historia sabia que técnicamente España era algo así como un padre para México, pero en las juntas había notado como el país americano rehuía un poco a España, poniéndose incomodo y nervioso cuando lo veía, casi podía decir que era una reacción parecida a la que tenia su antigua unión soviética con el.

España tampoco había conservado su familia feliz...¿Querría formar una con el?...

Y de repente como si hubiese sido iluminado algo se formo en su mente, España y el habían tenido grandes familias hace mucho tiempo... ¿Podía ser un buen punto de unión?

Soltó un suspiro cuando por fin todos ingresaron de nuevo a la sala y un aun deprimido México se hallaba con e almuerzo en su asiento, miro a varios lados pregunto si era de alguien y tomándolo como algo de animo después de el decreto de ese estúpido muro puso un par de chiles en el alimento y comió con una sonrisa que seguramente había heredado del país de la pasión. Rusia vio a un lado sutilmente viendo la sonrisita gustosa de España mientras veía al latino.

-España puedo hablar contigo luego da? -

El de ojos esmeraldas estaba de muy buen humor así que asintió sonriente – claro Rusia!-

…._...

-¡Por que México chan te tiene miedo?- Siendo sinceros el ruso no sabia como iniciar una conversación con buen pie, lo noto hasta que vio la sonrisa congelada que bajaba de temperatura violentamente junto con la alegría del hispano.

-Eso Rusia n_n... no es tu maldito asunto- El rubio sintiendo un escalofrió con lo ultimo, sabia que debía explicarse.

-Me refiero a que... tu y México son familia... por que ya no están juntos... es que quiero... saber como tener una familia feliz...- dijo lo ultimo mas bajo, tristemente a lo cual el español no pudo mas que resignarse, el sabia también mucho de Rusia, sabia que había perdido a su familia soviética así como el había perdido a sus colonias latinoamericanas haciéndole sentir como una unión desdichada. Negó con la cabeza.

-Toma un libro de historia averigualo tu solo y hablamos la otra semana bien?- busco los ojos morados – creo que ambos necesitamos aprender como tener una...-

Continuara.


	2. Primer dia juntos

**Entre sus brazos tiene a chibiRussia y lo apapacha ademas de que le da chocolatitos** – n/n uhhh mi amuuurrr...

Dorobo:... oi creepy … ya estamos al aire cerebro de espuma.

Ara?-sonrojo masivo-... Saludos... amhh... el nuevo capitulo, me senti enormemente feliz con los revs perdon por la tardanza pero es que mi inspiracion huyo.

Abrió la puerta, una semana había pasado y había quedado de verse con España en una cafetería del país ibérico. No tardo mucho en dar con el ya que escucho la palabra "tomate" y cuando volteo lo vio... charlando con una mesera que mas bien le reclamaba que no podía meter alimentos ajenos a la cafetería, y ese rojo y delicioso tomate entre sus manos... seguía siendo alimento ajeno a la cafetería. El puchero en la carita del moreno fue algo que Rusia sin duda guardaría por muchísimo tiempo en su memoria. Camino al hombre de los ojos esmeralda -¿podría hacer una excepción señorita? ¿Por favor? - Dio una sonrisa a la dama, por algún extraño -y para el desconocido- motivo la gente se asustaba cuando le veía sonreír, situación que se dio y la mujer dejo que el siempre cálido país conservara su mentado tomate.

-¡Gracias Rusia!... aunque no se si era necesario aterrar a la chica ...- Levemente preocupado por la mesera que parecía a punto de sufrir una suerte de taquicardia. Rusia tomo asiento frente al chico que le informó -¡Pedi una orden de churos! Espero que te gusten son muy ricos-

Rusia afirmo, sabia que con el iberico no corria riesgos de intoxicacion como con los paises sajones asi que no le dio importancia. Ahora lo importante era sin duda su pequeño dilema, ¿Cual seria la formula de una familia feliz? ¿Cual seria el metodo que no habia encontrado ni España ni Rusia para tener un hogar prospero y que pudiera conservar a su familia junta? Mas aún ¿Podria encontrar el modo juntos?

-¿Entonces leiste Ivan?- Dijo el iberico comiendose uno de los churros que recien habia llegado a la mesa.

-si... Colonias, castas y cuentas impagables, ademas de tiendas de "raya"... algo asi, pero... y en "casa" bueno relmante creo que mi gente fue un poco menos agresiva con mi familia de lo que yo fui un poquito en casa, pero en la tuya... dentro de la casa ¿Por que Mexico chan sigue incomodandose contigo?-

España suspiro, bien no habia sido necesario hablar mucho de la parte historica el Ruso no por nada habia sido superpotencia era bastante listo -No es que no me haya perdonado aun ni nada... sabes que a veces el poder se sube a la cabeza... y muchas veces termine... usando demasiada fuerza para diciplinarlos... creo y Nueva España era el … "mayor" junto a Cuba y normalmente le tocaban a ellos los mayores regaños... y Cuba desde entonces normalmente me ignora mientras que México aunque no me ignora e itenta "portarse bien" se pone nervioso facilmente comigo. - Solto algo deprimido, el ya habia aprendido de sus errores, ya habia tambien madurado bastante, aunque con esa sonrisa inocentona no se le notara.

Un momento de silencio de ambos dio pie al eslavo para decir lo que llevaba toda la semana pensando. Busco la mirada jade serio, sin esa sonrisa que ambos caracterisaba de modos tan diferentes. -España... Si logro que México chan viva en la misma casa... ¿Formarias una familia con Rusia da? -

Por algun "extraño" motivo algo adentro de España se remueve, esa expresion seria y decidida diciendole que formen una familia suena demasiado a una propuesta, y claro que al Iberico nole pone nervioso que una nacion gande poderosa y para uqe negarlo, atractiva, le pida que juntos formen familia, que va... No se pone nervioso verdad?

-ehh yo... c-creo que... m-me gustaria- Balbucea se sonroja, bien puede que si lo ponga un poco pero usando la sinceridad ¿A quien no?

-!Bien! Mañana ire a hablar con México chan-

-Pero Rusia... dudo que el quiera formar una familia conmigo ahi- Algo desanimado el español bajaba la mirada en una expresion triste. A Rusia no le agrado eso, la sonrisa de España era la mas bonita de todas las naciones, no deberia haber nada que la opacase, asi que no tardo nada en que su mente, muchas veces fria, formulara un plan perfecto. Sonrió y busco la mirada ajena. -Rusia tiene un plan da~ haremos...- El plan fue narrado en u susurro que poco a poco sonrojaba mas el rostro moreno. -¿Estas seguro que funcionara? -

-Da!- Informo alegre, Rusia podia ser malo en las relaciones sociales pero no habia llegado a ser una potencia mundial y tener una gran familia sin tener algunas cartas bajo la manga.

-Bien entonces eso haremos, parte del trato es que no sacaras tu hacha dentro de la casa da?-

-¿Ni tu tu tuberia NI la picota entendido?-

-da...- Con un leve puchero.

Dias despues Ivan fue a la casa de México, toco la puerta y espero un rato, realmente se preocupo cuando este chico tardo mucho en abrir, justo cuando iba a volver a tocar la puerta dejo ver al chico moreno algo mas delgado, algo ojeroso y con la mirada algo nublada.

-¿Nh? Hola señor Rusia ¿Pasa algo?- Rusia no dijo mucho en ese primer momento, observaba al menor tan cansado que decidio esperar tantito a que se sentara y el pensara bien cmo decir las cosas, aunque México era uno de los pocos paises que no le temia tampoco queria arruinar su plan con uno de sus comentarios poco agadables.-¿Puedo pasar? -

México lo vio algo inseguro, le agradaba mucho Rusia y por eso lo dejo, solo por que realmente ese país normalmente era muy amable con él a pesar de todo lo que dijeran lso demas.

-¿Mexico chan... estas muy enfermo?-

El de pelo negro suspiro resignado. Era un poco obvio y probablemente era una pregunta de compromiso por las noticias pero decirlo no era tan facil. -Sin el gringo … aun me llegan remesas pero no basta, muchos de mis productos que iban para el norte se echaron a perder, aunque el precio de la comida bajo ya que teniamos mucho en casa tambien hubo muchos despidos en especial de transportistas... si señor Rusia... estoy bastante enfermo...- triste bajaba la mirada.

El eslavo identifico muchos de los rasgos españoles en el mas chico, asi que dio una caricai en su cabello para calmarlo un poco. -Rusia quiere ayudar a México...-

-Ya hace un buen por mi, pero es que muchos de mis productos no llegarian a su país en buen estado ni aunque usara mis mejores aviones.-

-¿Y si usaras los mios? -

-pero pos los suyos son suyos – Apunto lo obvio.

-¿Recuerdas a Lichenstein y a Suiza?-

-el par de gueros! La niña dulce y el banquero violento de la metralla!- afirmo seguro y con una sonrisilla divertida que por milagro aun no perdia.

-¿Sabes que Suiza la llevo a su casa cuando estaba muy enferma y cuido de ella?-

-si ella lo comento una vez que estabamos varios paises "pequeños" - Sonrio un poco. -Bien! Hara las cosas mas faciles da! Quiero tener a México en mi casa.-

Un extraño silencio.

-...-

-...-

-.¿EH?-la cara de "fumaste algo que te dio holanda" de México no tenia precio mientras el eslavo sonreia. Rusia era amable, a su modo, y no entendia muy bien por que practicamente todo el mundo le tenia miedo o tirria (USA) asi que supuso que estar ia bien creerle aunque, realmente la idea de estar en una casa ajena no le traia buenos recuerdos pero aun asi lo necesitaba, mas que por el por su gente.-pero... si en algun momento me siento incomodo me podre marchar verdad señor Rusia?-

AL eslavo no le gusto esa pregunta pero respondio como sabia debia hacer -Da...Si a meksika no le gusta vivir en mi casa se podra ir- El latino se inclino buscando los ojos amatista. -¿Lo prometes? -

Un suspiro y una sonrisa calmaron los nervios- da, no quiero que Mexico chan muera por culpa del estupido America- José Maria sonrio ya tranquilo, sabia y esperaba que pudiese confiar en el país mas grande del mundo.

-pero... hay un pequeño inconveniente-

-cual? -

-estoy saleindo con alguien-

-Eh? En serio? Felicidades! Mhhh- sonrio alegre- con el señor Liet? - sonriendo algo picaro- siempre se pone nervioso cuando esta con usted! - (México chan se le llama miedo)

-Nyet, no es Lituania...-

-no me diga que acepto casarse con la señorita Belarús – puso una cara de total terror la cual fue imitada por Rusia al solo manejar la idea, un aura morada azul les rodeo u poco- n-nyet... procuro mantener mi relacion con mi hermana como solo eso. Es...España-

-...- la mandubula se le fue al suelo al latino -¿Qué? T-tu con e-españa? S-seguro?-

Rusia no se imagino esa incredulidad, incluso le molesto un poco ¿Era tan dificil verlo en una relacion con España?

-¿Te parece un problema?-

-No dije eso señor Rusia en serio... es solo que... no se si este bien vivir de nuevo en la misma casa que España-

El eslavo miraba cada detalle del morenito, parecia algo incomodo, penso unos minutos si realmente era buen plan estar los tres en una misma casa, penso tambien en una casa sin españa pero no le gusto tanto, el ya sabia que era lo que queria y esa extraña imagen de el, España y México en la mesa comiendo alegremente, salir los tres a disfrutar del clima calido de los dos paises hispanos o pasar una tarde en su casa calientitos frente a la chimenea. Si eso le haria inmensamente feliz...

-Yo no dejare que nada le pase a México ni a España, por que juntos intentaremos hacer una familia Da?-

México se sintio seguro, si rusia cuidaba de el dejaria de sentir tanta hambre? Podria si seguia a Rusia ver sus tierras florecer de nuevo?

-va*-

Madrid España

Primer dia.

-Llegamos!- Una voz infantil y alegre entro, España estaba tan nervioso que dejo caer un tomate provocando una rojiza explosion en el piso.

-¡Y-yo lo limpio!- México se apuro, aunque esta vez se negaba a usar un vestidito de sirvienta asi le pusieran una pistola en la cara ya tenia el trapo en la mano y veia cerca el tomate muerto en batalla cuando de repente por mas pasos que daba no se acercaba, oyo la risita de españa y noto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, a rusia no le habia costado casi nada de trabajo levantar a México que habia adelgazado alarmantemente desde el problema con USA.

-S-señor Rusia... siento que me insinua que estoy chaparro...-

-hehe nyet solo que te dije que viviriamos juntos asi que no eres el sirviente -

El latino no pudo evitar una sonrisita, realmente parecia que cumpliria con su propuesta, aunque seguia colgado pudo ver como españa le daba una hermosa sonrisa le quitaba el recogedor y la jerga para limpiar y hasta que no termino el ruso bajo al menor.

En la casa el ambiente estaba algo tenso pero los tres intentaban calmarlo, México comia e invitaba dulces, españa rio un poco ya que su niño siempre habia sido adicto a tres cosas, picante, tequila y los dulces, no conocia alguna comida que no tuviera alguno de estos tres elementos o los tres.

Rusia no estaba muy seguro de que hacer alternaba la mirada al mexicano y al español. Este ultimo tiene una sonrisa que no disimula el gusto de estar con su pequeño. Casi sincronizados el par de hispanohablantes voltearon al reloj, se miraron y una sonrisa leve. -¿Te ayudo con la cena España? -

-fusosososo vamos!-

-viene aunqeu sea no mas a ver señor Rusia? -

-eh? D-da creo... - no habia entendido la repentina sonrisita de ambos asi que se levanto para seguirlos, y entonces todo parecia ensayado, Antonio y Jose Maria andaban paseandose en la cocina con palas de madera, ollas y hasta subiendose en banquitos para buscar especias.

Se acerco a México y le paso el botecito que intentaba alcanzar.

-oye que casi lo agarraba!... digo- avergonzado- gracias señor Rusia-

-eje da!-

La risa del hispano les acompaño un rato mientras de vez en tanto rusia ayudaba con "Pasar" cosas del refri, de los estantes y de cajones que estaban al otro lado de la cocina. Entre esos dos parecia que habia buena quimica en la cocina. Una vez terminaron España solto sin pensar -Ahora llamale a tus hermanos que pongan la...- Un silencio incomodo.

Ya no estaban sus hermanos.

-Yo la pongo da?-

-Claro Rusia gracias-

-...¿Rusia? - México los miro arqueando la ceja -Pense que ustedes se hablaban... bueno por sus nombres.-

Un silencio mas y Antonio se sonrojo, necesitaba buscar una excusa creible asi que -I-Ivan! L-le contaste a Mexico por que estamos juntos? - Su cara y la de un tomate seguro se confundian, decirle por su nombre era raro pero al menos le ayudaba a darle credibilidad por que el era pesimo mentiroso.

Entendió y sonrio-Da! Para que viniera con nosotros, perdoname-

Mexico recibio el mensaje de que Antonio no sabia que el sabia que eran pareja asi que solo rio como un niño de una travesura. Despues de eso la cena fue totalmente tranquila, no se hablo de politica por que el menor habia dicho al inicio -para una buena cena no se habla de religión, politica ni futbol eh!-

La comida de mexico tenia muchisimo picante, la de españa estaba casi toda bañada en tomate, todo lleno de condimentos y asi la disfruto. Probo las tortillas y disfruto de una paella la cual quiza comerian al otro dia debido a la gran cantidad en la mesa para solo 3 personas. Y al final España se ofrecio a recoger la mesa, cuando eso paso México jalo un poco la mano de rusia para hablar

-...Disculpe señor Rusia d-donde duerme usted? - El eslavo arqueo la ceja y señalo la habitacion del fondo del pasillo, el menor asintio y lo miro casi con suplica- no se ofenda pero puedo dormir en la opuesta?-

-Eh? Por que?-

-Por que... bueno usted y España son... y … - su cara iba tomando colores rojizos -y yo definitivamente no me quiero enterar de que hacen en las noches!- Soltó de golpe y brutalmente sonrojado.

Rusia se quedo en silencio, eso no lo habia pensado, tendrian que dormir en el mismo cuarto pro que México pensaba en que eran pareja, no tenia problema con eso pero... era muy vergonzoso pensarlo.

-Gracias, llamare a mi jefe hasta mañana señor Rusia- Sonrisa timida y pensar que le estaba moviendo el mundo eso de tener una familia, pero iba bien, no habia tenido que forzar a nadie, habia manipulado un poco al mas pequeño pero era por su bien.

_Ademas salir con España podria hacerse verdad_

…

España regreso a los cuartos mientras mexico estaba al final del pasillo algo apenado, diciendo cosas como " si, no dije nada malo" " No, no me han insinuado nada raro" " por quien me toma que tengo decencia!" Ivan detuvo a el iberico de la mano y lo condujo sutilmente a su cuerto bajo la mirada avergonzada del mas joven.

-Eh? Pe-pero que estas haciendo?-

-Antonio-

Ambos estaban incomodos, no era una situacion normal, pero tenian que explicarse y acordar varias cosas antes de seguir con esto. -México piensa que dormimos en la misma cama, y supongo que seria lo normal-

-¿EH? Pero... no... como voy a dormir contigo- Miraba al suelo algo incomodo, bueno no es que fuera ningun virgen pero por todos los dioses hace unos dias apenas y se hablaba con el eslavo y hoy tenia que ir a la misma cama que el.

-la cama es muy grande no creo que haya problemas-

-Pero m-me muevo en la noche- Con el tono algo mas bajito, casi como un niño confesando su travesura.

Soltó una risa al ver esa expresión, España era muy dulce.

-a-ademas algnos dicen que tengo mal despertar...-un pucherito tierno y las mejillas algo infladas terminaron de convencer al mayor de que España DEBIA estar en su familia.

-No importa, vamos a la cama da! - tomo su mano y lo llevo mientras preparaba las cosas.

Horas despues confirmo lo dicho anteriormente aunque era peor de loq ue pensaba. Literalmente España estaba enredado a el, su pierna estaba en un lugar demasiado cercano a Moscú y ni para moverse demasiado por que el fuerte brazo español le rodeaba el pecho. Era extraño sentir a alguien tan cerca, no dsagradable pero sin duda era una sensacion unica. No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche y para cuando lo pudo hacer se lo siguio hasta casi medio dia.


End file.
